


Expanded Design Parameters

by Seaward



Series: Innovative Designs [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaward/pseuds/Seaward
Summary: Rodney's efforts to creatively collect and use data, based on John's response to others seeing them the night before, lead to some unexpected fitness and fun.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Innovative Designs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Expanded Design Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Elayna! All remaining mistakes are mine.

It's almost noon by the time John and Rodney wake for their first full day on stand down. They stumble into Rodney's shower together, both naked and blurry eyed.

The showers on Atlantis are all large enough for two. As he mentally sets the temperature and pressure to accommodate John's slightly higher preferences, Rodney appreciates the sensual possibilities. And the unlimited supply of hot water. But John doesn't relax under the warm spray. He isn't looking at Rodney either.

When John starts slathering shower gel on his own shoulders, Rodney seizes the opportunity to "help." He slides his own sudsy fingers down from where John is working to lightly massage the muscles along his spine. If he ends up massaging John's ass, that is where the muscles and gravity naturally lead. "You sore at all?"

"Nope," John answers. "Shouldn't have skipped my morning run today."

Even without smart underwear to send him data, Rodney can't help noticing that John is neither relaxing nor responding sexually to Rodney's touch. While John might not be one hundred percent honest if he was sore from the night before, that's clearly not what's distracting him now. Trying to keep his touch alluring but undemanding, Rodney asks, "Are you regretting what we did in public last night?"

John's cock actually twitches at that.

"Not exactly." John runs his own hands around his nipples and pecs before returning to the more practical task of cleaning his underarms.

Sometimes Rodney wishes he could collect all the data he needs about John from his smart underwear and other devices. Getting the man to talk about anything personal, even when he's fully present and verbal, can be like playing a game of twenty questions. Times like this, it's a more challenging puzzle. But Rodney likes puzzles.

He lets his sudsy fingers clean along John's crack to his balls, but slides back to where John's ass meets his thighs before asking, "You said something about not wanting to make the decision about whether to play in public like we did last night, and I suggested you could say later if you wanted me to decide in the future. Have you been thinking about it?"

"Sure."

"'Sure' I can decide, or 'sure' you've been thinking about it?" Rodney asks as he presses in close to John's back and cleans with long soothing stokes up and down John's thighs and abs. He can feel tension, mostly not sexual, still running throughout his lover's body.

John suddenly relaxes his posture so one hip sways out, and he says with his false, easy drawl, "You think having you decide means I'm a military stereotype who likes taking orders or someone who's tired of command and making decisions?"

Eureka! Rodney rewards John for his full sentence and admitting more than he probably meant to by sliding his hands in more than suggestively and whispering wet against John's ear, "I think what you like sexually or sensually is between us, and we're both too smart to pin it on stereotypes or work stress." John finally relaxes into Rodney's touch for real. "If you think my brain is both brilliant and sexy and want to let me figure out how to give you the best sex of your life, then I can only commend that wise decision on your part and will gladly research and build on what we did last night."

Rodney lathers up John's cock and balls and gives him a full minute of very focused attention, before sliding his hand back down John's thighs. "But for now, I'm going to be an evil genius and insist we get rinsed and fed before I'm taking this any further."

John moans, but they both know waiting will make the rest of their day off better.

#

After collecting large lunches in the mess hall, they choose a table at the edge of the wide balcony. Rodney props his tablet at the edge of his tray as usual. Their position is as private as it's going to get at this time of day, and Rodney waits until John pops a whole meatball in his mouth before asking, "If I ask you sex questions over lunch, will it turn you on to think people might see your reactions?"

John glares at Rodney.

But there's a drop of sauce at the corner or John's lips, as he masticates the meatball and then swallows hard. Rodney can feel his cock twitch in response.

Not starting on his own lunch yet, Rodney glances at the tablet where he's displaying simple line graphs showing John's real time data and says, "The beauty of this experimental design is you don't even need to answer. I can watch the data from your smart boxer briefs and that little disk I put inside you to see how you respond to my questions. You seem to be responding positively so far."

Even in a situation like this, either John's praise kink or his newly found appreciation for playing in public has his cock filling a bit more. The smart underwear supports these shifts automatically, and Rodney has more than enough data on John's body already that reactions encouraged by the underwear won't disrupt Rodney's data collection.

"Is it the idea of people possibly seeing and overhearing something that does it for you?" Rodney asks, taking a small bite of his own pasta as John's interest peaks again on the line graph and in his shorts.

"Take a slow look around at each person eating lunch and imagine what it would be like if each individual heard me asking you about sex and saw that bulge in your pants and that flush down your neck in response." It's only a lifetime of practice at multitasking that lets Rodney feed himself pasta and coffee while monitoring the direction of John's gaze and responses in the line graph. He can tell by the strong signal to noise ratio in his data that John is thinking carefully about each individual and how he'd feel drawing such attention to himself.

Rodney's almost finished his spaghetti and meatballs by the time John's finished scanning the lunch crowd. The scientist has no problem spotting the obvious trend, even if he's using social science mixed with biology. Still, he wants to compare at least two trials with related stimuli, so he says, "Now you need to look everyone over again, imagining how you'd feel if they talked to us while we were out walking like last night. When you had my toy inside you. When your pupils were blown wide and you could barely string two words together."

As Rodney predicted, the results follow the same trend, but are even stronger the second time. John's increased arousal appears to amplify the data.

Once John has looked his fill, Rodney says, "You like my scientists, don't you? Especially the male ones." Rodney hums as he sips his coffee. "That's hardly a surprise. They're not directly in your chain of command. And even if they can't compete with me, they might be smart enough and observant enough to guess what was going on with you last night."

"Would you want someone to watch us have sex in person?" Rodney asks as he butters a roll and watches to see if John's eyes seek out anyone in particular. But the line on his graph dips lower and then levels off. "Not so much then. What about seeing you partially naked while I'm talking dirty to you over a radio?" The line dips even lower. "You don't like the radio idea, do you?" Definitely not; the data agrees. "How about me controlling a toy inside you when I wasn't physically present?" It only takes Rodney a moment to assess and say, "Don't worry, I'm not interested in doing anything you won't enjoy. And I like seeing the results of my efforts up close and personal."

John's switches to pushing his remaining pasta around his plate, and while his arousal is still above baseline from their earlier flirtations and conversations, Rodney can tell his lover is not enjoying their research anymore. Previous stilted conversations and experiments have shown that John isn't interested in humiliation, and with today's results so far, Rodney decides to skip a whole slew of questions related to public humiliation and more blatant public sex. "Do you like people, at least some people, guessing what I do to you?"

John actually nods, as if the readings on Rodney's screen wouldn't make that clear enough.

Rodney can't resist saying, "Good," and feeling smug when that not only increases John's arousal on the graph but causes him to take a long swallow of water. Watching John's throat work is definitely a turn on for Rodney, in almost any setting.

That's when Radek walks by and drops a bag of zip ties on their table as he says, "In case you need them."

He walks off without giving them a chance to respond, and John and Rodney both burst out laughing. Rodney would never use zip ties when he can design restraints of his own that are so much better, but in the context of their present conversation, Radek's joke is hilarious.

Looking at the readings on his tablet, there's not only a spike in the blood flow and engorgement in John's underwear, the sensor above John's prostate is registering arousal for the first time all conversation. Rodney hasn't collected nearly as much data from there, although he knows enough to suspect it will only activate after John's already shown some external arousal. Now he can't help but ask, "Are you a bit interested in Radek?"

John's forehead and nose wrinkle in a visible display of confusion more than disgust.

Rodney had needed to ask that first, to avoid contaminated results. "Did his little gift remind you of how you felt in the hall last night when Radek stopped to speak to me?"

John nods, and both his internal and external monitors show greater arousal.

"That's definitely something to consider if I'm going to take you for other walks on the pier." Rodney's body surges at the thought. "Is there any way you can think of that you'd like to be more exposed in public than you were last night?"

Flat line on the monitors.

"Did you know before last night that it would turn you on to be seen like that?"

John shakes his head, but the line graph doesn't plummet. As John munches on his roll, it seems clear he isn't bothered by what they've done so far. But Rodney wonders if John can truly predict how he'll react to greater public exposure. With his position as military commander and his fear of humiliation, it's a subject Rodney will have to be very careful in researching further.

"Does it turn you on to imagine we might be discovered, even if you think it's very unlikely?"

John smiles as he chews another bite of his roll and his graph trend upward, but he doesn't look at Rodney.

"Do you like sex in a supply closet, even when you know you've locked the door with the strongest ATA on Atlantis, because you imagine bizarre and unlikely sets of circumstance where someone sees anyway?"

He knows John likes sex in supply closets, and Rodney is pretty sure there are other fantasies and associations at play that account for some of that, but the data clearly suggest that even a tiny, insignificant chance of discovery is enticing to John. "How about sex on a balcony or in front of a window where no one should be able to see but it seems like there's that possibility?"

His lover likes the idea, and Rodney says, "My plans for today can easily be adjusted to suit us both there. What would you think if I told you I had a fantasy I'd been wanting to act out that involves you naked in front of a window?"

This time, John looks Rodney right in the eyes as he pops the last bite of roll into his mouth and chews slowly. Both internal and external monitors indicate heightened arousal, and Rodney can feel his own smart briefs adjust to cradle his growing erection.

"I believe that concludes the survey portion of this experiment." Rodney says and they both stand to bus their trays. Rodney makes a show of pocketing both his tablet and the zip ties from Radek in the jacket pockets that help hide his arousal even more.

#

For their afternoon entertainment, Rodney makes John carry a bag of supplies he's not allowed to look inside all the way up to a rarely used observation tower. The icosagonal room has windows on all twenty sides and is in clear line of sight from the control tower and both the South and Southwest Piers.

As soon as the doors from the transporter close behind them, Rodney says, "I wonder if anyone was up here last night, watching how you leaned into me or how your gait changed over the course of our evening?" He doesn't need readings on a tablet to tell him how John will react to that suggestion, and sure enough, John is checking out the view immediately. "Of course, you never thought to look up here. I did, a couple times. I wonder if scientists look up to this observation tower more often than other expedition members do?"

He drags John over to the window facing the Southwest Pier, and says, "Set the bag down and enjoy the view for a few minutes." John humors Rodney, even though they've barely begun, and he's not acting particularly submissive yet. Rodney knows their conversation at lunch was more than enough set up for the scene he has planned. "You know these windows can be made opaque from one or both sides? If I'm in charge this afternoon, then you'll have to trust my ATA to lock the transporter doors and control whether anyone can see in through the windows."

Rodney stands behind John and runs his hand up under John's shirt. Stroking along ribs and muscles, circling nipples that tighten almost instantly. "Are you thinking about how you felt last night, down on that pier?" Rodney brushes his body close enough to John's backside to rustle the fabric of their uniform pants. "Are you hoping I'll put the bead toy back inside you?" John's muscles tighten in anticipation, and Rodney rubs briefly across John's ass while also twisting a nipple. "Or maybe you're wondering what other toys I've made. What fantasies I might have had about bringing you here."

Crouching down, Rodney unzips a pocket on the bag he'd packed in secret and pulls out a chain with two black ornaments at the ends. He wraps his arms around John to hold it in front of them both. "Don't these little black things look like spiders? You don't have anything against spiders do you?" Long ago John worked through most of his aversion to bugs, but Rodney was careful to make his creations look more like the iconic black toy spiders from Earth than anything they've seen in Pegasus.

John leans a hand against the window and teases, "You want me to act out some Spiderman fantasy for you?"

"You know me too well," Rodney answers without shame. "Want to guess where these spiders can bite you?"

With a laugh, John says, "You made spider nipple clamps? Sure you don't want to wait until Halloween?"

Letting the clamps dangle and swing by their chain from one finger, Rodney uses his other hand to stroke under John's shirt again. "We can wait until Halloween if you don't want to do this today. But I really think you'll like the next part of your costume."

"Really?" John drags the word out sarcastically, but Rodney knows that's what his lover considers flirting.

"You have to let me put these on you first, or you don't get to see the rest."

John sighs, but says, "If you insist."

"I do," Rodney says, already tracing the bottom of John's shirt and stroking the skin underneath. The chain and nipple clamps hang down, brushing against John's hip and thigh. "I do insist, and you are very good to let me do this." John shivers, and Rodney feels powerful already.

He works John's shirt up inch by inch, but pulls it over John's head and arms all at once. John is still facing outward, toward the pier, when Rodney traces the cold black spiders across and around both of John's already peaked nipples. "Do their little legs scratch you? Are you ready to feel a little bite?"

Another advantage of using science and Ancient memory metal is that Rodney can customize toys to the shape of John's nipples and the initial fit and pressure that work best for him. As the right nipple is seized by smooth black metal, John gasps. Before he can recover, Rodney places the left clamp. Another gasp, and then Rodney is tracing lightly along the chain in between. "How does that feel?"

"Good," is all John says, but he's at least half hard already, no matter how well his smart underwear accommodates his erection.

Rodney loves seeing the effect his creations have on his lover. One of Rodney's hands continues to toy with the chain while the other drifts down to John's fly. "Brace your hands against the window while I take your pants off."

John shimmies his hips, a signal that he's not taking it as an order but going along with it anyway. That's fine with Rodney. He'll enjoy every step along the way to adjusting John's headspace and reaching the outcomes they both desire.

Once John's hands are fixed on the window, Rodney opens John's fly and lets his fingers slide over John's underwear, tracing his hard cock from crown to balls. A few strokes up and down do wonders for John's erection, a true testament to how well the smart underwear Rodney designed have combined with Rodney's inspiring company to prepare John for what they're about to do. "Are you wondering yet if I set the window to one way transparency? Have I made it so no one can see in yet? Or am I trusting that no one will look this way or that it's dark enough inside compared to outside to make only your palms against the glass visible. How many people can you count outside on the piers below?"

When John doesn't answer immediately, Rodney prompts, "It's not like I'm asking you to factor primes. Don't you want to count how many people might see you if they looked at just the right angle?"

The breathiness of John's voice when he says, "Twelve," goes right to Rodney's cock.

He rocks against the cleft of John's ass a couple times as he says, "Very good, John. If you keep an eye on those people, or anyone else looking out of windows, maybe you'll be able to tell who looks this way and sees what we're doing." With that, Rodney pulls John's pants and underwear down past his knees. His erection juts proudly out into the air. Whether John shivers at the sudden freedom or the thought of being observed doesn't matter. Rodney has his lover where he wants him as he removes John's shoes and the rest of his clothing.

Then he opens the main section of the bag he made John carry up, and pulls out four more black items that look a bit like scrub brushes with straps on the back. "Can you guess what these do, John?"

"Windows?" John manages as a one word question.

"Clever boy," Rodney says. "The base technology comes from devices the Ancients used to clean windows. They're made to hold very securely to the variant of glass all these tower windows are made of. Each bristle divides further into nanofibers like the setae and spatulae on gecko feet. Did you know geckos rely on van der Waal's force and electromagnetic attraction to walk up windows and walls? Well the Ancients also used electromagnets and these tiny branching fibers, and you were so right about my Spiderman fantasies. So let me strap these onto your hands and feet, and you can show me what a flexible spider you are."

As Rodney straps the brushes onto John's hands, he appreciates the intensity of John's scrutiny. It's as if he's trying to discern each microfiber and then fixating on the motions of each of Rodney's fingers as he fastens the clever straps that then automatically tighten around John's palms and between each of his fingers. From the way his eyes dilate, it's pushing all his bondage buttons, too. Rodney carefully places each of John's hands on the window and says, "Practice making your hands stick tight and release while I secure your feet."

By the time Rodney has strapped brushes to each foot, John is tugging at his hands to check the adhesion and letting the scientist position his feet on the glass a foot above the floor. "There you are, climbing the glass like Spiderman. As the person who set up your equipment, I have an override to hold you in place if I ever need to." Rodney gives John a moment to think about that, before continuing with, "And of course, I can adjust your nipple clamps so you don't forget about them." John startles and then shivers through that minor adjustment, but Rodney continues saying, "Now show me how you can climb all around these windows with your nipples clamped and your hard cock pointing out for anyone to see. Imagine the view someone might have if they only knew to look and the windows happen to be set to let them see in."

At first John climbs straight up the twelve-foot-high window, the way a rock climber might scale a cliff. At the top, he tries shuffling sideways in a bit of a crab walk, and then he turns sideways and crawls around the room, weaving up and down the windows almost at random. Rodney only adjusts John's nipple clamps once more, watching John gasp and shiver. But his lover seems to be entertained enough as his movements grow faster and more adept with every step. All the while his cock stays hard, the chain across his chest swings, and the flexing and bunching of muscles all along his naked body is something to behold.

Rodney says, "I can see your erection reflected in the window. When you spread wider to reach a foot sideways, it looks like you're humping the glass, or whoever's out there watching."

John flexes his hips and thighs in and out, exactly as if he were fucking someone, as if that had been Rodney's instruction.

Rodney walks over to stand just below John, appreciating the display from all angles. "I can imagine myself between you and your reflection. You entering me as I enter you. Would you like that? I bet you would. And then the two of you would have eight limbs, just like a spider. Imagine what I could do to you if I had eight limbs. Now, turn upside down, and give me a Spiderman kiss."

John turns head down and twists his face sideways without hesitation. Rodney steps in and kisses him, and it does feel different with John's mouth upside down. It also makes John's state of mind abundantly clear as he lets Rodney plunder his mouth, wet and sloppy. John takes whatever he is given and allows Rodney to fully control the kiss. When Rodney reaches up a hand to tug gently at the chain between John's nipple clamps, John moans into his mouth.

Rodney pulls back enough to say, "I bet you can flip over so you're showing your ass to anyone outside the window and I can reach your front better." His very flexible lover complies immediately, moving one hand and then one foot until he rests like a table anchored to the wall. "You did that so well, like a natural born spider." Rodney teases the chain between the nipple clamps and then ghosts his fingers down John's straining cock as a reward. "I hope you don't mind being upside down for a while."

The angle is different when Rodney kisses him again. This time Rodney has much better access to all of John's mouth. He stokes in deep, pushing John's tongue side to side. Sliding in and out with John's lips sealed to his own. While he's distracting John with his drawn-out kiss and searching tongue, Rodney pulls a tube of lube from his pocket and slicks up two fingers. Then he reaches that hand up behind John's ass and traces over his hole.

John squeals, and Rodney knows he is truly non-verbal if he's making noises like that at such a light touch to his sensitive rim. But Rodney takes his time, giving them both a chance to experience the new angle as Rodney works first one and then two fingers inside, all the while kissing John upside down.

It must feel different for John with whatever muscles he's using to hold himself in place upside down and ass toward the glass. Rodney looks forward to studying the data from John's internal sensor later. The fingering is a bit more work for Rodney in this position, although he is pleased with how easily he finds John's sweet spot, even when having to reach over his own head.

As John pants into their kiss, becoming more and more frantic with need, Rodney says, "It seemed only natural to wonder, after trying this upside-down Spiderman kiss, what upside down sixty-nine would feel like. I bet you're wondering, too." Rodney can practically see the idea work its way through John's mind. A drop of precome drips on Rodney's forehead, which is another new experience. "Get your face in the right position, and I'll let you find out."

It takes Rodney longer to open his pants than it takes John to get his mouth at cock height. As soon as John has all four limbs settled, Rodney uses the safety feature to lock the brushes in place. "I hope you're happy there, John. Because you won't be able to move your hands or feet until I want you to."

As John tests his restraints and moans, Rodney finally strips off his own clothes. The drop of come on his forehead made him realize how messy this could get.

When he steps close to John again, Rodney stands sideways, his more than half hard cock displayed in front of John's face as he says, "Wait a moment. Let me have a taste of you first." Then he licks the tip of John's cock with little kitten licks that elicit louder and louder whimpers. He keeps teasing John, choosing where to lick based on the increasingly desperate sounds John makes. All the while, Rodney's cock is out of reach of John's mouth. But the sounds coming from John are enough to bring Rodney to full mast.

Looking down, he sees John's face is nearly as red as his cock. "You're delicious and so patient. Now you've earned your chance to taste, but don't come like this. I have more planned for you."

Rodney turns and feeds his cock into John's eager mouth even as John moans at the instruction not to come yet. The moan and the feel of John's tongue on top of Rodney's cock are both exciting. "It's like you have a new hole for me to fuck. This feels so different. Suck your cheeks in for me."

The scientist takes his time, experimenting with new angles. His moist breath and occasional licks find John's cock, but he makes no effort to compete with what John is doing to him. "You are amazing. I put you in a new position, and you suck me right in. I swear your throat offers even less resistance when I have you like this." He presses in deep and lets John swallow around him a couple times.

When he pulls most of the way out, he can feel John breathing greedily around his cock. "You're not getting light-headed yet, are you, flyboy? What if I do this?"

Rodney sucks down deep on John's cock all in one go. It seems like it truly is easier with John upside down. The scientist experiments to see how long he can swallow and go without breath himself while John is sucking him in as if he could breathe through Rodney's cock. When Rodney pulls back he presses his two slightly slick finger into John's still slick hole.

John screams around Rodney's cock, but doesn't come. He's been told not to. But his cock is dripping like a leaky faucet.

"So good for me. Sucking me down like that. Holding yourself back from coming even without knowing what I plan to do to you." John shivers as Rodney massages his prostate, interior muscles fluttering around Rodney's questing fingers. "Or have you guessed that I'm going to fuck you up against this window? When I take my fingers out of your ass and release your limbs, you'll have to flip so you're facing out and then upright. I'll dig my fingers in again to help you line up your hole. And when I've got you where I want you, I'll lock you in place. You won't be able to stop me from doing whatever I want to you no matter who I let see you like this. Now, John."

Rodney pulls his cock from John's mouth and his fingers from John's ass. Then he releases the safety locks holding John's hands and feet in place. He stays close enough to catch his lover, just in case John is too out of it to work his new gripper brushes right. But John has no problem moving one foot, one hand. Facing the window. Flipping right side up. Even as some of the blood visibly drains from his face, John is positioning his ass for Rodney to enter.

Adding fresh lube, Rodney plunges two fingers back into John and uses them to tug gently and tease, "Move a little this way, John. A little up. Now a little down. And a little this way. Does that feel good. Such a good pilot. Such skill at maneuvering."

John is whining and his limbs are shaking before Rodney locks the brushes safely to the window again. "Perfect, I love the way your knees are folded up against the glass while you're just hanging from those muscular arms. I'm going to keep you right there until I come inside you, and only then am I going to let you shoot all over this window, for everyone in the city to see."

John keens deep in his throat as Rodney adds a third finger and strokes him hard on the final words. Then Rodney lines up his cock and finally slides deep inside. John is slick and tight around him. Rodney nibbles at the place where John's shoulder meets his neck as he pushes all the way in and then holds very still.

"Look at our reflection in the glass. Who could see and not want that? And if someone could see from down on the pier or one of those lower windows, maybe with binoculars? They could see me entering you and then pulling back." Rodney moves as he speaks. "They could see me hit your prostate. Over. And over." John whimpers softly as the thrusts against his prostate have his own erection bumping against the glass. “They couldn't hear your desperate sounds or smell how hot you are. Those are mine alone. And the way your feel on my cock. I'm going to have to take this really slow so I can fully enjoy your slick pull on my cock."

Settling into a teasing rhythm, Rodney waits until John is humming against him before he circles a slick finger around one spider shaped nipple clamp. John yowls. He must be so sensitive now. The sound is even more gratifying coming from John, who outside of sex is so laid back and always pretending to be in control. "I don't know if you could stop yourself from coming if I took the nipple clamps off you right now. I know you'd try for me. But I think I'll leave them on until the end." He circles slick fingers around the other nipple clamp as John shudders and whines. "When I release them, you'll know for certain when you're allowed to come. I know you like very clear instructions."

Thinking about John coming apart at the end of this causes Rodney to speed his thrusts a bit. He traces the muscles of John's tightly bent thighs with one hand as he leans some of his weight into John's back. When he traces over John's perineum and the front of his hole where he's stretched tight around Rodney's cock, they both moan. After that, Rodney lets his thrusts go a bit wilder and a bit faster.

When he falls over the edge into his own orgasm, he automatically releases John's nipple clamps. He grabs John's cock and strokes it so his Spiderlover shoots all over the window while his inner muscles are milking every last drop out of Rodney.

As they both shake with completion, Rodney says, "So good. Hold on just a little longer until I'm sure one of us can get you down from there without falling over."

John is practically hanging limp from the window by the time Rodney places the large plush towel from his bag onto the floor beneath John and unlocks only the brushes on his feet from the glass. His lover is floppy but smiling as Rodney uses a mental quick release command to get both feet free of the brushes, and then he loops an arm behind John's back to keep him upright until he can do the same for both hands.

As soon as both he and John are sitting down on the towel, Rodney uses wipes for a quick clean up and rubs down each of John's limbs to make sure none of the muscles are still bunched up. John is like jelly beneath his hands. Smiley spacey jelly.

When Rodney pulls water out of the bag for him to drink, John swats it away, flailing all four limbs. Then he pulls Rodney down and wraps all those crazy spider limbs around him.

At least Rodney knows for certain that no one can enter or see in through the windows. He has very thoroughly locked them down from the start.

Finally, Rodney gives in to his own post-orgasm exhaustion and falls asleep tangled in John's limbs, feeling like his own Spiderman's giant teddy bear.

#

They eventually wipe down the observation room windows and fully clean themselves up back in Rodney's room, only to find it is already time for dinner.

John is in an unusually playful mood, but has at least made it back to fully verbal if not quite to his usual headspace, so Rodney thinks they'll both be fine eating in the mess hall.

Then John insists he wants to try another of Rodney's inventions that evening, an extra panel Rodney had shown him previously that could be added to the front of their smart boxer briefs to match whatever pressure each of them was feeling, meaning how aroused the other person is at any given moment

John slouches against Rodney's desk with his hips canted forward as he quotes, "It's the most basic form of data sharing. That's what you told me."

"It is. But I didn't mean it for public data sharing," Rodney is pretty sure he doesn't share even John's mild appreciation for hypothetical exhibitionism.

John stretches both arms above his head, knowing Rodney can't help but watch his muscles stretch and ripple as he does it. "Nothing more will be visible to the 'public' than ever. You spent all of lunch looking at your tablet to see how I was reacting to your questions about kinky sex. This is like me having a tablet as well that shows your reactions to what I say or do."

"I can lend you a tablet that shows that," Rodney offers mostly in earnest. It sounds like the lesser of two evils.

John lowers his chin and looks up at Rodney through his lashes. "That just doesn't do as much for me as it does for you." Then with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lower lip John adds, "Come on, I did everything you wanted last night and this afternoon."

Rodney wants to argue that he'd planned both of those scenes to match what John wanted based on data he read off his tablet. But even with his somewhat challenged interpersonal skills, Rodney knows that isn't what this is about. "Fine, but don't blame me if you're disappointed with the results. This isn't what I made them for."

"What did you make them for?" John asks, eyes wider in what might be sincere curiosity.

"I don't know, watching porn together or something like that." The truth is, sometimes Rodney invents for the sake of inventing. The panels seemed like a good option to have available at some point.

"Cause that's much less embarrassing than sharing our reactions over dinner." John plucks one of the panels from Rodney's desk and fits it into his own boxer briefs the way Rodney had shown him previously. Then he stalks toward Rodney carrying the other panel and saying, "We could watch porn together afterward if you want. Or we could just watch Spiderman." He winks as he slides the panel into place with much more groping than necessary.

#

It does not escape Rodney's notice that John stands behind him in the dinner line, ogling Rodney's ass and knowing that Rodney can feel how hard it makes him. Of course, Rodney responds. He likes knowing that he can make John feel good after all.

Then John sits across from him at the table they usually choose outside, at least when it's just the two of them. The first thing he does is pick up a French fry and suck it between his lips in the most obvious way.

"You're an idiot," Rodney says.

"And you like watching my lips." John licks his lips and uses his fork to bring a julienned carrot to his mouth. He repeats the sucking motion.

A glance down at John's tray suggests he chose all his food for the greatest length to width ratios. Rodney moans and the instant feedback panel tells him John's cock jerks at the sound.

Suddenly, it's game on. Rodney indulges in his most appreciative eating noises, as John fellates his food. Their behavior is probably obvious and laughable to anyone who's watching, but most of the expedition expects them both to act ridiculous, and this is hardly the worst thing they've done in the mess hall.

By the time Rodney finishes dessert and is savoring his coffee, he's rather pleased with how hard he made John without any toys or even touching. He doesn't mind at all that John has had a similar effect on him. At least the evening won't be boring.

#

After dinner, John has the transporter let them out by the sparring rooms.

"Oh no, you are not making me exercise after that dinner," Rodney protests, holding his arms out to stop the transporter doors from closing.

"It's not exercise." John smiles while tugging Rodney along behind him. "It's sparring."

"Sparring is a subset of exercise," Rodney insists, despite letting John drag him into an empty room covered in wall to wall floor mats.

"So is sex," John says, as he takes off his shoes.

"This better be very sexy sparring."

John pulls off his shirt and then his pants. He stands in front of Rodney, arms akimbo, in only the black briefs with the extra panel inside, all made for him by Rodney and says, "I bet you could find almost anything I do like this sexy."

It's totally unfair that John can feel Rodney stiffening in his briefs from just that bit of sass and near nudity. How many years of sex with John would it take for Rodney not to react this way? Or is every day and every piece of feedback making them more responsive to each other?

"Don't worry," John says, "I've engaged all the room's privacy protocols, and I don't mind if you check and add them all again under your own authorization. I'm not imagining being seen by anyone but you right now. But I do want to spar. And you need to at least take off your shoes.

In the end, Rodney strips down to only his briefs as well. Feeling how hard they both are is definitely a strange way for Rodney to start a sparring session. He remembers times when John sparred with him, back before any relationship seemed possible. There were moments when Rodney was embarrassingly aroused at some point in the training. Now he wonders if John knew, or possibly had some of those moments himself. Why ever it is that John wants to try this, Rodney is willing to play along, at least for a while.

John starts by leading Rodney through stretches. They involve a lot of John ogling Rodney's ass. Rodney does his own ogling back and hopes his recurring arousal at least makes John feel appreciated.

"Do you remember the drills for avoiding capture?" John asks.

"The one's you've made me do a hundred times or more since I got here?" Rodney looks to the ceiling for sympathy, since he knows he won't get any from John. "Yeah, maybe those are stuck someplace inside my genius brain, not that I expect to do any better or like them any more just because you got me turned on first."

"I'll keep that in mind." John's smile is lopsided, ridiculous, and totally makes Rodney harder.

John's first approach is from the front, with an initial grab Rodney barely blocks, and then a grab and twist that has Rodney pinned to John's chest in mere seconds. "You want to try that on me?" John asks with his lips actually brushing Rodney's ear.

For a genius, Rodney feels like an idiot. While John and others on their team spent a lot of time trying to teach Rodney to escape, they never taught him much about how to grab and restrain someone. He rolls his eyes at John who gives him a wicked grin before demonstrating the move in reverse.

While it would be nice to discover that Rodney was naturally talented at this (or any other) martial endeavor, it takes him several tries to learn each move John teaches him. And he knows John is letting himself be caught.

But he also feels how turned on John is when Rodney gets a move right and actually manages to restrain John, even for a few seconds. The first time Rodney successfully pins John on the floor, straddling right below his ass, they're both more than half hard.

It's actually a little awkward to keep jumping around after that, but John's still feeling playful. So while he lets Rodney catch him over and over again, he makes Rodney work for it each and every time.

Their smart underwear with their feedback inserts are helpful for letting each of them know how much the other enjoys every grab and hold. And the memory materials that adjust shape to support their erections also encourage any engorgement to continue, making it easier to build on their arousal over the course of the training.

By about an hour in, Rodney wonders if John's plan is to end up fucking on the gym floor. If so, John better have brought some lube, because Rodney didn't pocket any before dinner.

Instead, John teaches him a move that ends with John's left arm trapped under his own torso while Rodney pins his right arm to the mat with Rodney's own, and Rodney's weight holds the rest of John under him—at least his back and half his ass. John right leg is sticking out between Rodney's legs giving his cock some really firm pressure from that ass cheek. John's left leg is bent upward, leaving his left ass cheek sticking up round and perky.

"Spank me," John says from where his neck and face are pressed down to the mat.

"What?" Rodney asks. He's been playing the role of a captor or someone grabbing a hostage all evening, but John's never asked for anything like that before.

"Spank me," John says as clearly as possible given their position.

Rodney pulls back his free left hand and swats the ass cheek John has so eagerly positioned for him. When the panel in his underwear tells him how hard it makes his lover, Rodney does it again.

It's not what Rodney would call pain play, especially knowing how bruised John can get when sparring with Ronon. The position John set up for them doesn't give Rodney a lot of range or leverage for serious spanking. But it gives John's cock a little space because of John’s bent left leg, and it gives Rodney a lovely target all the way to John's crack. If he wants, Rodney sees he could tap the underside of John's balls.

All of a sudden, Rodney wants. He doesn't have a lot of experience with erotic spanking, but he knows John's body well, and they're both wearing a direct feedback system he designed himself. As thinking about it make Rodney stiffer, he knows John feels that as well, and he lands another swat, overlapping the last but hitting John's crack as well.

John lets out an unambiguous moan, in addition to the feedback Rodney receives as to how hard he's getting from this. Taking his time to appreciate the effect he's having, Rodney spanks twice more before angling so his fingers tap John's balls on the next one.

When John lets out something like a sob, Rodney hesitates, but he knows John's rock hard already, so he gives two more spanks and then rolls off, hitting John's untouched right cheek before shifting out of reach.

But John doesn't try to grab him or escape as if this is still some sort of training drill. Instead, he folds his right leg up to match his left, leaving his chest and arms still pressed to the mat. His ass is presented in a pose Rodney has only seen for sex before, but he's pretty sure his lover is expecting more spanking.

Rodney's next swat to the right cheek is met with a surge of arousal, although John's hard enough the pressure can't really increase beyond a sudden twitch in the smart underwear. Rodney's pretty hard himself, but he's wishing he had lube. While he's turned on from how John's reacting to the spanking, he doesn't want to do anything serious enough that it might hurt tomorrow when they haven't talked about what John wants from this.

He gives John one more spank, receiving both a moan and pressure from the panel in his underwear, as he realizes this is John's way of getting around talking about it. Before dinner, he referenced Rodney studying his feedback at lunch in their one-sided discussion of exhibitionism. Clearly John figured out his own way of communicating another desire with the fewest possible words.

Now Rodney strokes John's sweaty back, all the way down to his still raised ass. That ass quivers under his hand.

Rodney lets John feel how hard it makes him as he pets gentle circles across John's sensitized ass. "I think that's enough spanking for now."

John only moans and pushes into Rodney's touch.

"I want to take you home and get us both off." Rodney's glad that gets a noticeable twitch of approval over their feedback system, because John appears to have gone completely nonverbal. That leaves Rodney the task of getting them both back to his room without anyone noticing the state John's in. After last night, he hadn't expected to be doing this again so soon.

But he's up for the challenge.

He keeps one hand resting on John's warm ass as he says, "First step, I need you to get dressed." He gives John the tiniest swat to get him going, and then stands up to get his own clothes.

Rodney's already pulling on his pants when he sees John crawl across the mat to where he left his own clothes and shoes. John isn't holding his ass particularly high or making a show of himself. It might have seemed easier than standing up to however John's brain works when he's like this. But the way he crawls is like a feline stalking, and Rodney has a mostly unobstructed view as John is only wearing tight black boxer briefs.

When Rodney's cock expands to about as full as it can get, John moans in response, and isn't that a trip.

By the time they're both standing up fully dressed, Rodney thinks his own arousal is hidden well enough by the somewhat loose shirt he can get away with wearing untucked. But John is not only sporting a serious erection even his smart underwear can't fully hide, but his pupils are blown and he's not focusing on anything except occasionally Rodney.

Luckily, the sparring room has an ice maker and spare towels. Rodney wraps a few ice cubes in the center of a towel and holds it to John's forehead so the ends trail down obscuring his eyes. "Put your hand where mine is and keep this on your face until we make it back to my room. Hunch forward as you walk, but if anyone asks you directly, say you’re fine. I'll tell them I'm taking you to the infirmary anyway, so no one will make a fuss. Hopefully, no one will ask."

John doesn't even nod, but Rodney's fairly sure he'll remember the instructions if needed.

Rodney can scarcely believe the headspace John fell into without Rodney even planning for it, but he realizes John was more than primed from all they'd done before. They're definitely going to have to talk a bit more sometime when John can handle that, but for now, Rodney will make the best of their current circumstances. He's good at that.

They'd chosen a sparring room close to the transporter, so they make it as far as Rodney's hall without seeing anyone. They pass two scientists on the way from the transporter to Rodney's room. Rodney doesn't pick up any reaction from John to either one, and John is definitely keeping his head down as part of hunching over and keeping the towel on his forehead. It may be John's so out of it he doesn't even notice the looks they get. But whether or not people believe Rodney injured John in a sparring accident doesn't matter much. There have been so many rumors about them for so long that no one knows what to believe anymore.

When they're back in Rodney's room, all Rodney has to say is, "Strip," and he has a beautiful, naked, Air Force Colonel standing front and center.

Still fully clothed, Rodney picks up the towel and ice that John set down on the floor. He brings an ice cube out to circle John's nipple, and all John does is shiver and take a deep breath. "You ever felt that before?"

John barely shakes his head.

When Rodney replaces the ice with his hot mouth and sucks hard on John's nipple, John moans. His cock bobs proudly in front of him. "You like that? Are you still sensitive from the nipple clamps earlier?"

John doesn't respond. Rodney didn't really expect him to. There will be data from the internal sensor to look at later, and thinking of that gives Rodney an irresistible idea. "Bend forward with your hands on the bed. I want to see how sensitive other areas are."

As soon as John is in position, Rodney circles an ice cube around his left ass cheek. It's not even noticeably red from the mild spanking earlier. But the way John clenches and pants makes Rodney think his lover is plenty sensitive there one way or another. He starts swirling the ice on John's other cheek before leaning forward to lick the cold dripping water from the first. John holds position and lets him.

When Rodney starts licking John's other ass cheek, he slides the remains of the mostly melted ice cube straight into John's hole. John lets out a short but very high-pitched shriek.

He's loose enough from earlier that the tiny piece of ice doesn’t hurt him at all. But it's a shock to anyone's system to suddenly have ice inside there. Rodney notices it doesn't dampen John's erection much before he gives one warm swipe of his tongue up John's crack. "You're keeping that in there and holding this position for me." As Rodney speaks, he circles around the bed to where John can see him by just raising his eyes. "I'm really enjoying seeing you like that. Now you can watch me undress." Rodney starts by removing his shirt, stretching his back as he does so. "Pretty soon, I'm going to fuck you again. That's what you want, isn't it? As much and as many kinds of sex as you can get this weekend. You were pretty tricky with that last little stunt. But now I know a whole other direction to investigate with you." He's naked by the time he says. "But not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to fuck you until I come. If you come before I do, I'm still going to finish. Then we're going to bed."

He circles back around behind John and pushes his chest farther onto the bed. When Rodney has John's ass at a convenient height and looking almost as on display as it did on the sparring room floor, Rodney pulls out the lube and slides a finger in with just one twist. "Still a little chilly in there from the ice. Maybe that will help you hold out longer, because I think I can go for a good long time tonight." Rodney adds another slick finger. "Your body is getting used to this. Getting fucked more than once in a day. Getting to come more than once in one day." With his third finger inside he says, "It makes you want more and more, doesn't it? And we keep uncovering new activities and toys that you enjoy." He pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. As he pushes into John's welcoming hole he says, "But you still like this, don't you?"

John moans beneath him and Rodney pushes in and pulls most of the way out. Pushes in and pulls back. "I still love this. I don't think I'll ever get tired of having you this way. Or lots of other ways. Anything you enjoy, I'll find a way to give you. I want to know everything about you and show you how amazing you are. How amazing you can be. You probably noticed tonight, you don't have to do much to turn me on. You're pretty much perfect for me." He pats John's ass, not a spank by any means, but John moans and his muscles tighten around Rodney's cock.

Rodney stops moving. "My, you're close. But you don't want to come yet. You want to enjoy this nice long fuck. I wouldn't want you too oversensitive to enjoy it or too sore for what I have planned for tomorrow. Why don't you just relax and enjoy this for a while longer."

He pets mostly soothing circles across John's ass and the small of his back as he works his way deeper and deeper and slowly takes John apart.

By the time Rodney desperately wants to come, John has buried his face in the mattress and is moaning nonstop. Rodney gives John's ass a little swat again to get his attention. He gets a whimper, which is at least a change in pitch. "I'm close John. You want to come, now's the time. Put a hand on your cock if you need to, otherwise, I'll just keep going."

When John makes no move to take himself in hand, not at all a surprise at this point, Rodney lets himself drive into John prostate a couple of times and then thrusts in deep and hard until he's coming. He gives John one final swat and a pinch to the ass. That has John crying out, and his muscles clench and spasm around Rodney's cock as he comes untouched.

Clean up requires one wet wipe and throwing the bedspread off the bed. John is already asleep and breathing steadily as Rodney thinks the lights off and crawls into bed behind him.


End file.
